


Dancing On My Own

by carolblacklupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolblacklupin/pseuds/carolblacklupin
Summary: Sirius and Remus kind of coming out to each other.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "Dancing on my own", specifically Calum Scott's version.

The door of the dorm opened. Remus didn't have to look up from his book to know who it was, he recognized Sirius by the scent. "Hey! Where have you been? James is pissed because you didn't meet him to go to Zonko's."

"I-I was with someone", Sirius answered smiling shyly and running his hand on his neck. He looked kind of nervous, so out of character. 

Without really let go of his book Remus asked, "Soo... Who is him?".

"How do you know is a him?", Padfoot was shocked.

"You said, 'someone' instead of 'girl'." He smiled gently trying to disguise that his heart had skipped a beat. By now, Remus was already used to the pain of seeing Sirius with hundreds of girls, although it still hurt. But knowing Sirius is going out with other blokes was an entirely new kind of pain, it was bitter. 

"Do you know Cresswell?", Sirius said throwing the laundry from his bed to the floor and taking a sit. 

"Yeah! I reckon him from potions class, right?". Sirius nodded. "And how was it?", didn't matter if it hurt, Pads looked so happy that Remus was excited for him too. 

"Kiss a guy, you mean?" his frowned his forehead, trying to find the right words to explain. But Moony interrupted him. 

"No, this I already know how it's like", he said with a smirk. "I mean the date. Is he cool?"

"Oh! I didn't know that!" Sirius raised his eyebrow, once again in shock. "But, yeah it was cool." He was still trying to figure out the revelation that Remus had done. "He wasn't you though", but he didn't dare to say this last part out loud. Years later he would regret this. Maybe if he had been braver they would have had more time together.


End file.
